laila_attacking_mefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Laila attacks me Episode 1 (Better known as "Laila attacking me (MUST WATCH HILARIOUS!!! ������)" as the title of it on youtube) was the very first episode of the series. She hits, kicks, makes noises, and in some episodes, even throws things. It was made on June 16, 2016. She was 2 years old in this episode and will turn 6 on July 9, 2019. The video has passed 300 views in May 2019. About This Episode The episode starts out as the cameraman in his room as he locks the door and teleports out of that room and tries to find laila while in the living room and then laila notices the cameraman and then he runs from her while running after him out in the dark. Laila then walks into the other room and runs towards the cameraman and then stomps on his foot, causing him to yell "OW!". Then laila hits him twice before leaving but the cameraman tries following her but she tries to keep him in there by closing the door, and then hits the cameraman, making him jump onto the bed where laila then steals the TV remote (for the Panasonic TV) and they both go in the living room. Then the cameraman goes back into that same room where laila chases him and then he jumps back up onto the bed and laila hits him before she too climbs on the bed and starts hitting him more (the cameraman is so far between the bed and the wall, this was the factor for the brief loss of the household internet). Later on, the cameraman gets off the bed and runs away only for her to hit him even more and then climbs back on the bed to hit him again (even though he's not actually on the bed). Then the cameraman goes into a corner where laila hits a few more times and then he escapes the corner and back between the bed and the wall again where laila the starts hitting him again. Laila stays idle for a few seconds before suddenly hitting again. Then the cameraman gets off the bed only for laila to hit him from there again. The cameraman gets back on the bed only for her to climb on it and walk to him while on the bed and then hitting him. The cameraman then tells laila to get down which she does (she has sandals on), only for her to climb back up the bed from the front of the bed and then standing up and walking towards him and then slowly hitting him twice. Then the cameraman gets off the bed but laila hits him while off the bed. The episode then ends afterwards. Trivia *This was the first episode of the entire series by far *This is the longest episode ever posted *This episode was made in June but it was 5 days before spring back then *Laila is still 2 years old in this episode *This episode starts in the cameraman's room though the rest takes place in the other room *Paw patrol is seen and mostly heard on the television in the other room *Food appears in the very first part of this episode as well as a soda can and that's it basically for food Category:First Episode Category:Episodes where she makes noises Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Longest episodes Category:Longest episode Category:Episodes that have reached over 100 views before 2020 Category:Highest viewed episode Category:Episodes made before the wiki Category:Episodes made in the month of June Category:Episodes where food appears